


pucker up and smile (for me, and not the camera)

by kuroothighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroothighs/pseuds/kuroothighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo laughs, because their position on the floor is the least bit comfortable, but daichi doesn’t get off of him, and the question quite frankly amuses him. “your photos? aren’t they technically mine, because well, i’m in them?” kuroo replies, neatly dodging the question.</p><p>from there, it’s easy for him to crane his neck to look at the pictures in daichi’s hands, because daichi’s embarrassed enough by his answer to start protesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pucker up and smile (for me, and not the camera)

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous said: as part of his photography elective, daichi would take candid shots of kuroo, not necessarily just sleeping, but of him in action. daichi's favorite is one of kuroo at the door, leaving the dorm, with the look on his face as he says "see you later."
> 
> here's for anon who gave me a beautiful prompt. i hope i somewhat did justice to your idea because i really liked it!!

the first time he sees the photographs, his instinct is to gather them all up and preferably take them out in the trash.

it was probably the embarrassment of seeing himself almost unguarded, but they’re not his to throw away and besides, it’s not as if he had the time to even run away with them.

daichi immediately tackles him and snatches the pictures from his grasp, accidentally shoving a knee to his stomach, and knocking the breath out of him. he coughs, and daichi looks down on him with a faint pink dusting his cheeks that kuroo thinks looks nice on him.

it wasn’t really the time to be adoring daichi, but he does anyway.

“where’d you get my photos?” daichi mutters, refusing to look at him.

kuroo laughs, because their position on the floor is the least bit comfortable, but daichi doesn’t get off of him, and the question quite frankly amuses him. “your photos? aren’t they technically mine, because well, i’m in them?” kuroo replies, neatly dodging the question.

from there, it’s easy for him to crane his neck to look at the pictures in daichi’s hands, because daichi’s embarrassed enough by his answer to start protesting.

he’s never thought of himself as photogenic before, much less being the subject of what he knew was an important assignment for daichi’s photography class.

but daichi is still flushed and embarrassed, and still very much straddling him, and he decides that he has to move away before he gets used to daichi’s weight.

kuroo begins wriggling under him, and daichi quickly stands, offers a hand to pull him up.

“does it make you uncomfortable?”

kuroo brushes off the dust from his shoulder, and throws a questioning look at daichi. “what does?” he asks.

his roommate pushes the photographs toward him, scratches his neck nervously, but otherwise stays quiet.

it’s a while before kuroo smiles, shrugs. “nah,” he says. “i’ve never been a model before. i guess it’s nice to see myself in your photographs.”

daichi looks up at him, and returns the smile with another one of his own.

-

“i think i messed up.”

the reply is automatic. “so you go clean it up.”

“but see, i need your help.”

daichi snorts. “you’re a big boy. you can do it yourself.”

there’s a small pause in between the shuffling daichi hears behind him, and the laugh that bubbles up from kuroo. it’s not a reflex yet, but daichi already reaches for the camera on top of the coffee table and adjusts his lenses.

kuroo’s grin hits him, and he thinks the shutter clicking still isn’t fast enough to catch it. but it does, and the picture looks amazing when it bleeds through the film.

it’s infectious and daichi finds himself smiling too, until kuroo gets him to his feet to drag him to the bathroom, where the tub is overflowing with bubbles. daichi groans, but it’s half-hearted because kuroo is already pulling his shirt over his head and laughing.

“told you i needed your help.”

-

the door slams open, and bokuto bursts into the room, throws his arms open wide and yells, “I LOVE AKAASHI,” falls down on his knees. he sobs into his hands and stays like that until kuroo pats him on the back reassuringly.

“we know, buddy,” he says. “must be tough.”

daichi is slumped over one end of the couch and he’s idly scrolling through his phone, reads back on some exchanges with suga. he’s sleepy, sure, but knows that if he falls asleep, who knows what bokuto and kuroo could do together in this state. and that keeps him awake enough for the time being.

“i take it you’ve already had some,” his speech is a little slurred, and he shakes his head to clear his vision.

kuroo still has an arm around bokuto, who is now eagle-sprawled on the floor, drooling on the carpet. it’s not exactly a pleasant sight, and it must have been the alcohol that makes him do it, but daichi slides a thumb across his phone and opens the camera app.

he snaps the photo quietly, and allows himself to drift off to sleep.

when he wakes up in the morning, he’s surprised to see that his wallpaper is a slightly blurred photo of kuroo with his face smushed between bokuto’s shoulder blades, mouth open and long eyelashes resting on pale cheeks.

-

recently, kuroo has made it a habit to wake up far earlier than daichi does.

it’s not until one morning when daichi pads into the kitchen in one of kuroo’s jackets he found discarded on the floor and a pair of boxers, and is almost scared shitless when he sees kuroo with his back facing him in a pastel orange apron.

he rubs his eyes sleepily, makes sure he’s not still dreaming. when he knows he isn’t, he treads back into their room without a sound and comes back with his camera.

the sound of the shutter makes kuroo turn around, and daichi walks into his arms, nuzzles his neck and mumbles, “when did you learn how to cook?”

kuroo raises a hand and tangles his fingers in daichi’s hair. “mm, about two weeks ago, maybe? three? i don’t really remember.”

“why?” he asks flatly.

he hears the smile rather than sees it. “i wanted to surprise you and make you breakfast, obviously.”

it’s probably the sleep doing the talking, but daichi bumps his head with kuroo’s and presses a kiss to his cheek. “you’re sweet. i like you.”

daichi twists around in kuroo’s hold, making kuroo drop the spatula he’s holding. it’s only the soft sounds of their breathing that fills up the room, and daichi feels the electricity running up to his fingertips from the back of his neck, when kuroo hums, and whispers, “i like you, too. go back to bed.”

he nods, and obeys.

-

here’s the thing: kuroo never stops moving.

and daichi is endlessly fascinated, because kuroo is all lithe frame, long legs, strong back and flexible thighs. he’s graceful and almost fluid in his movements, that he can’t help but stare sometimes.

“daichi?”

it’s sudden but he looks up, camera still in one hand and a cleaning cloth in the other. daichi doesn’t even register pointing his camera at the doorway to shoot, and kuroo bursts out laughing just as the flash sets off.

“i’ll see you later, okay?” kuroo says, bending down to slip on his boots.

daichi’s already sifting through his photos, but he hums in response, and the door clicks shut.

he navigates his way through his make-shift dark room, and quickly develops the photograph. when it’s dry, he makes sure to slip it in his notebook, checks it every now and then until kuroo gets home.

it’s the promise in kuroo’s smile that makes warmth bloom across his chest and the open fondness in kuroo’s eyes that makes daichi pull kuroo down for a kiss with the ends of his hoodie when kuroo walks through the same doorway, and greets him with a hearty laugh and a gentle, “i’m home.”


End file.
